


MapleKetchup Drabble

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Experimenting with writing a pairing, Fluff, M/M, Short, nap date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Slim and Comic laze around at home when they're supposed to be on a date.





	MapleKetchup Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Basically what happened with this fic was, Fresh mentioned a little while ago that there was no content for this ship and it's a ship I'd never considered before. So, I started thinking about what they're relationship would be like and considering writing something for it to explore it a little. This is that, it's so short because I think I got the feeling I was going for in this short little thing and couldn't think of any where it could go. I kind of like it so I'm uploading it despite the fact that it's not a full story. I might come back to this pairing or general idea later and write a proper story for it when I'm not working on so many things.

Slim lay sprawled on the couch, unable to get up even if he’d wanted to which he didn’t. He was quite okay with the way Comic lay on top of him, almost like a blanket – a far too short blanket that did little to cover him. Slim wouldn’t trade him for a real blanket though; the warmth he gave off and the gentle rise and fall of his ribcage against Slim’s own was more than enough to make up for it.

If Slim had it his way they would stay like this forever, sleeping and lazy around was what they were both good at. It wouldn’t last though, one or both of their brothers would come in eventually and scold them for napping at home when they were supposed to be out on a date. They just refused to understand that those two things weren’t mutually exclusive to each other no matter how many times Slim and Comic told them that nap dates were a thing – if they weren’t before they were now. And it still counted as a nap date even if Slim had woken up before him, he had no problem continuing to lie here under him.

But no one could sleep forever, not even the two of them. It wasn’t even a full hour later that Comic stirred awake with a soft groan. His eyes fluttered open and as his gaze met Slim’s, he grinned.

“Good morning sleepy-skull,” Slim said.

“It’s not morning,” Comic replied, his words drawled out to near incomprehensibility as held back a yawn.

“I know, it’s like… midafternoon. Our bros are gonna be home soon to yell at us.

“Yeah.” Comic chuckled softly. “But we can wait ‘till then to move though, can’t we?”

“Well, you’re on top of me so I think that’s for you to decide.”

Comic hummed his approval as he nuzzled his face into Slim’s chest. “Then we can chill for a bit longer.”

Slim pet a hand down his spine, smiling at the way that made his breath hitch. This could easily turn into something else but neither of them really had the energy for it right now. So, they’d lie here like this until their brothers came home and scolded them for being lazy.


End file.
